supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Beedrill
(1997-2016) (2017-) |type = Bug, Poison |gender = 50% Male, 50% Female |weaknesses = Psychic, Flying, Rock, Fire |evolves from = Kakuna |evolves to = None |first appearance = Generation I, 1996 |last appearance = None |}} Beedrill is a dual Poison/Bug type Pokemon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Kakuna starting at level 10. It is the final form of Weedle. Pokemon Go Beedrill represented Austria from the release of the game until October. After the IndyVision Song Contest 2016, Beedrill will start representing Slovakia in Pokemon Go. It is considered to the one of the weakest final form Generation 1 Pokemon in the game, as it's Combat Power often stays evolving from Kakuna between 500 and 900. After the CP update, it got boosted to the thousands, thus still making Beedrill the weakest Swiss Open men's seed. Beedrill is considered to be the weakest 2016 Swiss Open men's singles seed out of four introduced in Generation I used for the Gym. The other ones are Dragonite, Venusaur and Nidoking; who all represent Latin American countries (until 2016; now Dragonite represents Croatia), all have higher Combat Powers and also all seeded higher than Beedrill. Beedrill requires 50 Weedle candy to evolve it from Kakuna. It is one of the only three (along with Caterpie's and Pidgey's) to not get 100 candies required for a three-stage Pokemon line. Songs written *"Love Is In the Air" (with Thundurus and Pearl Krabs) *"Fields of Gold" (with Wario, Larvesta, Beartic, Joey Fatone, Nidoking, Venusaur, Dragonite, Aurorus, Metagross, Pee Saderd) *"Ooh La La" *"You Can't Stop the Beat" (with Wario, Larvesta, Beartic, Joey Fatone, Nidoking, Venusaur, Dragonite, Aurorus, Metagross, Pee Saderd) *"I Can Hear the Bells" *"Elastic Heart" (with Aurorus) *"I Gotta Feeling" (with other singers in the special album) Family Feud, BATC, IndyCar Series Beedrill played for the Austria national IndyCar team from 1997 until 2016. The Austria national football team's winless result at the UEFA Euro 2016 football tournament in France will see Beedrill leave the team for the Slovakia national IndyCar team after the performance at the IndyVision Song Contest 2016; where they were drawn with future Andretti Autosport teammate Saderd and Serbians Salamence and Volcarona, whose typing of at least one of Flying or Fire both kill Beedrill. It finished 15th with Pearl Krabs and Thundurus in the second semifinal so therefore Beedrill failed to qualify for the final. It participated in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans as an Austrian, the last time Beedrill plays for the country. Beedrill was defeated by Chespin, despite being 4x effective against the Swiss. It will start representing Slovakia in 2017 in both men and women's singles. Beedrill wrote songs for the 2016 Swiss Open men's singles special album. It wrote two songs with the other 10 artists. After Beedrill's Andretti Autosport teammate and Russia national IndyCar team player Pee Saderd didn't make Russia qualify, Beedrill failed to qualify for Lhao soo larn fun. Beedrill will be seeded 24th in the men's singles competition; due to Beedrill being either them or Ryan Hunter-Reay, and unseeded in the women's singles at the 2016 Swiss Open; due to it not being one of Laila Ali and Brooke Burke Charvet, both stars of the 2017 season of The Apprentice. Beedrill's countrymen, Brooke Burke Charvet and Laila Ali, were terminated in the last four tasks; making Beedrill unqualified for the final; unlike Pee Saderd's Russian failure for Lhao soo larn fun. Beedrill will play for the Slovakia national IndyCar team with Ryan Hunter-Reay for the first time in the 2017 IndyCar Series. It's Andretti Autosport teammates will be with at least Russians Poison-type Pokemon Garbodor and Pee Saderd. Beedrill will be seeded 26th in Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz, a low since Beedrill would've been seeded higher than Ohno had Ohno not win the 2017 Indianapolis 500. Beedrill was the Insect Mask in The Mask Singer season 3, due to the mask revealing Pee Saderd, who was eventually their teammate at Andretti Autosport during the 2017 season. Beedrill participated in The Mask Singer season 4 in the Bee mask, this time not being with their teammates because of the teammates' busy IndyCar schedule (in case Zach Veach, Joey Fatone, Ryan Hunter-Reay, Marco Andretti, Pee Saderd, Alexander Rossi, and Metagross). Beedrill improved on their season 3 result of Group A semifinals with the Insect Mask worn by their teammate Saderd (who was in the no.27 entry that time). They made the Champ vs. Champ finals, the first time an Andretti Autosport player not named Pee Saderd that qualified for the Grand Final since Marco Andretti made the Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham final. Because the Bee Mask made it to the Russia vs. Saudi Arabia episode, Beedrill is guaranteed with the IndyCar guys a top two finish, but lost to the Pokémons and finished 2nd. The season after (The Mask Project A), Beedrill was eliminated in Round 1, as Jirayu La-ongmanee sang in the UFO mask with the IndyCar guys. Beedrill had very horrific 2018 Feud results, falling in the first or second majority of the times. Still, it led to Beedrill failing to qualify for the December 13, and December 14, 2018 dailies, as Beedrill isn't an Abomasnow clan member. Trivia *Beedrill can Mega Evolve. It's Mega Evolution was introduced in the games of Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. *A Mega Competition for Beedrill will be from the week of the BATC Champions League (Beedrill didn't make it as it lost to Chespin in R3 of Episode 10) until the week of the IndyVision Song Contest. *Beedrill's Mega Gauge can be filled by Trubbish in Pokémon Shuffle; if it qualifies as a Poison type and however it does. *Beedrill and it's evolutions have a double resistance to Grass and Fighting. *Beedrill's Pokémon Shuffle stage is an event. *Two days after Sonoma in 2016, Beedrill was added in the Shuffle as an event again. *Beedrill had only 60 AP in Pokemon Shuffle because of it's 395 base stat total from Generation VI. *Beedrill's Shuffle ability is the same as Ninetales and Dialga. *On the update on February 16, 2016, Beedrill is a Poison type, so Trubbish can be used. **Additionally, the Beedrill event ended on Will Power's 35th birthday, which was unlucky for Toad. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Bug type Pokemon Category:Poison type Pokemon